Wildmutt
Wildmutt is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vulpimancer from the planet Vulpin. Appearance Wildmutt appears to be a huge (the size of a car), orange dog with no eyes, ears, nose, or tail. His teeth are very defined and stick out of his mouth. Wildmutt has no eyes, instead using his sense of smell and hearing, which are aided by three gill-like nostrils located on each side of his neck. In the original series, Wildmutt wore a brace with the Omnitrix symbol on his left shoulder. Four year old Wildmutt looks very similar to his ten year old self, but a lot smaller and thinner. In Ultimate Alien, Wildmutt wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and has orange lips rather than black, also he had lighter fur, however he had black lips in the Ultimate Alien Intro. 10-year old Wildmutt in Ultimate Alien is almost identical to his 10-year old version in the original series, just with orange lips rather than black and the brace doesn't have any white in it. The Omnitrix symbol is also recolored. In Omniverse, 16 year old Wildmutt has black lips, his forearms are a bit bigger and he now wears a green and white collar which contains the Omnitrix symbol. 4 year old Wildmutt.png|4 year old Wildmutt in Don't Drink the Water Young Wildmutt UA.PNG|10 year old Wildmutt in Ultimate Alien Wildmuttdda.png|Wildmutt in Destroy All Aliens Wildmutt 11 ov.png|11 year old Wildmutt in Omniverse Powers and Abilities Wildmutt Sniffing.png|Wildmutt sniffing Of Predator part1 22.png|Wildmutt running Wildmutt os vision.png|Wildmutt's Vision in the Original Series Wildmutt sick vision.png|Wildmutt's Vision in Side Effects Wildmutt vision.png|Wildmutt's Vision in Ultimate Alien Wildmutt ov vision.png|Wildmutt's Vision in Omniverse Wildmutt has a superb sense of smell. Due to him not having any eyes, his "vision" is made up of a dull 3D mapping of where his scents originate. Wildmutt can track almost anything and anyone by their scent. Wildmutt has superhuman strength, as he can rip off the roof of a car with ease. Wildmutt has enhanced agility that allows him to run, jump, as well as climb at a superhuman rate. Wildmutt can dig deep craters at a fast speed. Wildmutt is a quadruped, however he is capable of standing on his hind legs, and he can punch, somewhat awkwardly, by doing this. In Ben 10: Omniverse Wildmutt could release a sonic attack capable of stunning enemies. Weaknesses Wildmutt can't talk. Instead, he communicates through a combination of barking and snarling. Due to this, it is extremely difficult for anyone to understand him. Wildmutt's senses are very sensitive, making him vulnerable to anything that can overwhelm his senses such as a high-pitched sound or a strong smell. Wildmutt's lack of eyes makes him completely dependent on his other senses (mainly olfactive). When infected with a cold, Wildmutt's nostrils (on the sides of his neck) get blocked by mucus, making him unable to smell or hear and rendering him essentially "blind". In addition, his fur color seems to "decrease" from its vivid orange to a pale yellowish-orange tone, and his lips and claws turn from black to a sickly dark green hue. History Ben 10 Ben * Wildmutt first appeared in And Then There Were 10. Wildmutt defeated one of Vilgax's drones. * In Permanent Retirement, Wildmutt escaped from the Limax. * In Last Laugh, Wildmutt battled the Circus Freaks, but was defeated by Zombozo. * In Lucky Girl, Wildmutt tried to save some construction workers from falling, but kept getting stopped by Lucky Girl. * In Side Effects, Wildmutt, due to a cold, was unable to battle Clancy because he was accidentally destroying things, such as a market, and almost got Gwen blown up by fireworks. * In Secrets, Wildmutt appeared while captured by Vilgax. Later, Ghostfreak turned into Wildmutt and he surrendered to Vilgax. * In Truth, Wildmutt battled two Vulpimancers. * In The Big Tick, Wildmutt failed to defeat the Great One. * In Framed, Gwen mentioned Wildmutt was used by Kevin to terrorize a city. Wildmutt was defeated by Kevin as Upgrade, but he saved a cable car from falling into the sea. * In Camp Fear, Wildmutt searched for Max, and escaped from the Living Mushrooms. * In Tough Luck, Wildmutt was used in a magic act and battled Hex and Charmcaster. * In Ghostfreaked Out, in a dream, Wildmutt tried to help a kid down from a tree. * Wildmutt appeared five times in Back With a Vengeance. Firstly, Wildmutt was seen in a photo. Then, he accidentally scared a man, causing him to fall off the boat. In the Null Void, Wildmutt tried to avoid Vilgax and Kevin 11, but was found and turned into Stinkfly. He later defeated a Null Guardian. * In Midnight Madness, Wildmutt tried to stop some thieves. * In Merry Christmas, Wildmutt pretended to be a reindeer. * In Under Wraps, Wildmutt hoed a field. * In The Visitor, Wildmutt stole Gwen's kite, but was put under a spell by Gwen to make dogs fall in love with him. Wildmutt escaped them by hiding in a tree. * In Don't Drink the Water, Four year old Wildmutt, named Wildpup, defeated Hex's digger monster. * In Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, Wildmutt appeared when the Omnitrix glitched. Wildmutt later helped Tetrax search for an intruder, who turned out to be Gwen. He accidentally opened the air lock and saved Gwen from being sucked into space. * In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2, battled the Mutant Prairie Dog. Ben 10 Shorts * In Dogged Pursuit, Wildmutt saved an old lady's purse and got complimented by the lady. Ultimate Alien 16 year old Ben * In Viktor: The Spoils, Wildmutt appeared when King Xarion was searching the Ultimatrix for AmpFibian. * In It's Not Easy Being Gwen, Kevin mentioned Wildmutt was searching for Animo. * In Prisoner Number 775 is Missing, Wildmutt searched for Prisoner 775 and went Ultimate to battle him. * In The Purge, Wildmutt searched a Forever Knight castle. * In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Wildmutt went Ultimate. 10 year old Ben * Wildmutt returned to Ultimate Alien in Fame, ten year old Wildmutt was seen on TV. * In The Forge of Creation, Wildmutt tried to get the Rustbucket III free before 16 year old Ben turned Wildmutt back. Kevin * In Inspector 13, The Ultimatrix turned Kevin into Wildmutt which caused him to crash his car. Omniverse 16 year old Ben * In Have I Got a Deal for You, Wildmutt chased the Screegit while giving Pax a lift before timing out. * In Of Predators and Prey: Part 1, Wildmutt fought Buglizard. Wildmutt later tested Pakmar's dog whistles. * In Malefactor, Wildmutt was dunked in the Ben 10 Dunk Tank. * In Ben Again, 11-year-old Ben inside 16-year-old Ben's body used Wildmutt to track the pipe with the next coordinates to find the Chrono-Navigator. * In Store 23, Wildmutt was one of several aliens Ben was showcasing for Ben 23. * In Return to Forever, Wildmutt battled the Forever Knights, while trying to destroy the Highbreed Pulse Generator. * In Something Zombozo This Way Comes, Wildmutt sniffs Zombozo and finds out that he wasn't the real one. * In And Then There Were None, Wildmutt fought Eon to protect No Watch Ben. * In No Honor Among Bros, Wildmutt tried to find Fistrick in his lair. * In Fight at the Museum, Wildmutt chased and caught Subdora. * In A New Dawn, Wildmutt appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. 11 year old Ben * In Evil's Encore, Wildmutt freed himself, Max and Gwen from a sack. No Watch Ben * In And Then There Was Ben, Wildmutt fought Gwen 10 as XLR8. Appearances Ben 10 Ben *''And Then There Were 10'' (first appearance) *''Permanent Retirement'' *''Last Laugh'' *''Lucky Girl'' *''Side Effects'' *''Secrets'' (x2) *''Truth'' *''The Big Tick'' *''Framed'' (accidental transformation; selected alien was Upgrade) *''Camp Fear'' *''Tough Luck'' *''Ghostfreaked Out'' (dream) *''Back With a Vengeance'' (x4) *''Midnight Madness'' *''Merry Christmas'' *''Under Wraps'' *''The Visitor'' *''Don't Drink the Water'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2'' *'Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix' (x2; second time was an accidental transformation; selected alien was XLR8) Kevin *''Framed'' Ben 10 Shorts *''Dogged Pursuit'' Ben 10: Ultimate Alien 16 year old Ben *''Viktor: The Spoils'' (cameo) *''It's Not Easy Being Gwen'' *''Prisoner Number 775 is Missing'' (goes ultimate) *''The Purge'' (cameo) *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' (goes ultimate) 10 year old Ben *''Fame'' (first re-appearance; on TV) *''The Forge of Creation'' Kevin *''Inspector 13'' Ben 10: Omniverse 16 year old Ben *''Have I Got a Deal for You'' (first re-appearance; accidental transformation, intended alien was Fasttrack) *''Of Predators and Prey: Part 1'' (x2, accidental transformations; intended alien was Humungousaur) *''Malefactor'' (cameo) *''Ben Again'' *''Store 23'' (cameo) *''Return to Forever'' *''Something Zombozo This Way Comes'' *''And Then There Were None'' *''No Honor Among Bros'' *''Fight at the Museum'' *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) 11 year old Ben *''Evil's Encore'' No Watch Ben *''And Then There Was Ben'' Comics * A Villain a Day * Alien Date Files: Wildmutt * Barbershop Blues * Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Experience (pictured) Video Games Ben 10 omniverse ps3 1.png|16 year old Ben as Wildmutt in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Ben 10 Omniverse The Game Wildmutt.jpg|11 year old Ben as Wildmutt in Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) Wildmutt ov game.png Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game) *Wildmutt is a playable alien character in the game. Ben 10: Omniverse 2 * Wildmutt is a playable alien character in the game (only on 3DS). Naming and Translations Toys Ben 10 * 4" Wildmutt * Wildmutt (Battle Version) * Wildmutt (DNA Alien) * Metamorfigure Wildmutt (Door Alarm) Ben 10: Alien Force * Alien Creation Figures from (Ben 10) Heatblast and Wildmutt Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Combo Pack of 4: Wildmutt, Nanomech, Spidermonkey Defender, and Alien X * Haywire Figures Wildmutt (Goop) Ben 10: Omniverse * 4" Wildmutt (coming soon) Trivia * According to Dwayne McDuffie, Vulpimancers do have a language, but it is too difficult for Universal Translators to translate. Wildmutt doesn't know it. * Wildmutt's name in the Croatian version of the cartoon, "Psina", means "Great Dog", but the same word is sometimes used to name several sharks, especially the Great white shark, which sometimes caused naming confusions between him and Ripjaws. * In the opening of ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Wildmutt's lips are black instead of orange. * Wildmutt is the only alien who can't speak. Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Males